Welcome to Ikebukuro
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: Fujiwara Saiko, a seemingly average girl, moves into Ikebukuro with her older sister. The longer she's there, the more the residents of this dangerous city realize that she is quite crazy, and not one to be messed with. Warnings: Some sadistic things goin down, and no, there's no pairings. Don't worry. Just an OC. Who has... yaoi tendencies.
1. Ages 6 and Up

_"The playground is for children between the ages of 6 and up"_

That's what the sign said, but that didn't stop young 16 year old Fujiwara Saiko from slowly bouncing up and down on the see-saw by herself. Sure, her legs hurt, but it was better than trying to fit on the cramped slide that didn't even let her go down properly. She would have chosen to go on the swings, but decided not to considering they were covered in gum and looked ready to collapse under any small amount of weight. She was surprised that a small 7 year old boy was able to even sit on it.

"...Excuse me," Saiko blinked, taking her gaze away from the little boy that seemed to be enjoying himself despite the fact he looked ready to fall off the swings. She glanced up at the woman in front of her, standing with feet apart and hands on her hips, almost like some sort of super hero. She looked in her late 20's or early 30's.

Saiko raised an eyebrow dully, "Yes?"

"My kids have been waiting 15 minutes to play on the see-saw. Don't you think it's time to let them have a turn?" The woman gestured to her two twin daughters, both looking eagerly at the see-saw.

Saiko looked back at the woman, "Oh?" She didn't bother saying anything else.

"Aren't you a bit old to be playing here anyways?" The woman started tapping her foot now.

"The sign says ages 6 and up. It doesn't say anything about 16 year old teens not being allowed." Saiko allowed herself to smile bashfully at the woman.

The woman huffed, running a hand through her hair as one of her daughters started tugging on her skirt, "Well can you please just get off so my daughters can have a go?"

Saiko glanced at the two younger girls again. They seemed around 10 or 11 years old. Old enough to not be scarred for life.

She dropped her innocent smile, looking down as her dark brown hair created a curtain around her face. Slowly, she started giggling, and the woman blinked, surprised, before slowly pushing her children a step back. Saiko looked up once again, staring at the woman directly in the eyes with a smirk that showed no ounce of sanity.

"Why? Why should I move from this spot that I have claimed as my own just for your precious little daughters? What point will it make? All they're gonna do is bounce up and down. Who knows? They might even injure themselves; fall off and scrape a knee, or even worse, break their neck. They're little children, so delicate and fragile. Wouldn't it be better if they didn't get on? Or even better, if they just didn't exist at all? Then you wouldn't have to constantly worry yourself over them and you could live a better life. Sometimes, I'd like to imagine what the world would be like if children didn't exist at all. They're such a pain."

By now, the woman was quickly gathering her two daughters and leading them away, like a protective dog ushering away her pups. She didn't want to stay and listen to the girl anymore, she didn't seem sane at all. In fact, she seemed purely crazy.

Saiko watched them leave, her smirk slowly fading. She sat there a bit longer, even after the family was long gone, and suddenly burst out into loud laughter. She gripped the see-saw harder, her knuckles turning white as she continued to laugh harder, enough to make her stomach hurt.

She finally calmed down enough to stand up, noticing that the park was cleared out already. Either it due to her maniacal laughter, or that it was getting pretty late. Either way, she decided it was time to head home; her sister was most likely worried about her already.

* * *

"Where have you been!?" A woman in her early 20's dropped a brown box, staring at her younger sister worriedly before rushing over to her to see if she was injured. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?

Saiko ignored the hands that roamed over face for any scratches, instead choosing to stare over her sister's shoulder. She didn't like looking people in the eye unless she wanted to scare them.

"I'm fine, Yuki. Nothing happened." Her sister sighed, taking a step back.

"You didn't answer my first question." Yuki crossed her arms, eyeing her sister as she took off her shoes casually.

"Exploring." One more look from her sister prompted her to explain more, "I was at a park."

Hearing this, Yuki sighed, "Please don't tell me you scared any kids." She placed a hand over her forehead, eyes closed and hoping for the best.

"Of course not," she let out another sigh, "probably just the mother." Of course, she hoped for too much.

"Probably!?"

"I'm going to bed." Saiko started making her way up the stairs. Yuki would have went after her to scold her, but she knew that most of the things she says goes in one ear and out the other, so it was quite pointless.

"Make sure to get some sleep, your first day of school is tomorrow." Yuki called after her, picking up the box she had dropped earlier and praying that nothing had broken.

"Right." Saiko replied, closing her bedroom door behind her and changing into her pajamas. She crawled into bed, flopping her face down into her pillow.

If she had a choice, she'd rather not go to school tomorrow. She would have preferred to continue exploring her new city, Ikebukuro. Going around the streets and watching people to get a feel of the place. She didn't want to go to a building full of idiots her age and be subjected to sit still for hours around strangers that would most likely ask her billions of questions.

Humans were so boring and dull.


	2. Lucky Marble

"Excited?" Yuki let out a small smile as she set a plate of breakfast in front of her younger sister, watching as she simply picked up her fork and started picking at her food.

"Mm." It wasn't a straight answer, just a hum of some kind of acknowledgement. Yuki tried not to sigh again, she's been doing that a lot lately, and she was sure if it was a sign of stress.

"Please," She took a seat across from Saiko, looking into her sister's eyes, "don't cause any trouble."

Saiko glanced up from her food, "Trouble?"

"No disturbing threats to people you don't like, no fighting, verbally or physically, no talking back to any teachers, and _please _try to be polite." Yuki had taken hold of her sister's hands, looking directly at her, as serious as can be and trying her best to make her understand.

Saiko blinked at her, sensing her sister's worried aura. Finally, she sighed, "I'll try."

Yuki let go and leaned back, knowing that was probably the best she was going to get out of her. She noticed that Saiko was barely eating her food, "Not hungry?"

"No." Saiko stood up, leaving her plate there as she went to go put on her shoes. "I'll be going, I guess."

"Oh? Are you good for lunch?"

"I'll just buy something from the canteen." Saiko grabbed her bag and turned back to Yuki, giving a small wave, which was returned, before turning back to the front door and leaving the house.

* * *

Saiko twiddled with the string hanging off her skirt, looking quite calm for someone standing in front of a class of 20+ students. She didn't look anyone in the eyes, instead choosing to ignore everyone as if they weren't even there.

"This is our new student, Fujiwara Saiko. Please treat her kindly." The teacher gazed at her, expecting her to bow, but she did no such thing. She simply continued playing with her skirt. Figuring that she was shy, he sent Saiko to an empty desk.

Saiko was just happy to finally sit down; her legs were killing her.

The rest of her classes were spent staring out the window, not even paying attention to the teachers. She'd watch the clouds, notice students skipping class and hanging around outside, smoking or making out with their lover. She'd even see the occasional bird land on the window sill. It was all rather boring.

Finally, classes were over. She made her way to the shoe lockers, wondering if she'd be able to find a manga store or something as she wondered around the city.

Just as she reached her locker and started to open it, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw a boy, her age, grinning at her. He had brown eyes and blonde hair, most likely dyed, and just behind him was another boy, with black hair and brown eyes. This kid, however, looked more meeker than the blonde.

Realizing that the blonde nor the raven haired boy were going to say anything, she blinked, and rose an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Ah, you're the new student, correct?" The blonde took a step closer, and Saiko didn't appreciate someone standing so close to her, but she kept this hidden.

"Yes." She repeated, slowly nodding and taking out her shoes.

The blonde kid bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my fair maiden. May I ask for your name?"

Seemingly unfazed by the royalty-like treatment, she switched her shoes on, "Fujiwara Saiko."

The blonde ignored her flat reply, or maybe just didn't notice it, "Misaomi Kida at your service."

Saiko glanced at him, blinking once again, and then turned to the other boy, noticing that he was shorter than the Kida boy. The raven haired kid, noticing her gaze, jumped, looking flustered.

"Ah, I'm... Ryuugamine Mikado. Pleasure to meet you." Saiko continued to stare at him, looking in deep thought.

"Have we met before?" Saiko asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Huh? Uh... w-we're in the same class." Mikado glanced to the side, looking even more nervous and possibly confused as to why Saiko hadn't recognized him. He remembered picking up one of her pencils that rolled off her desk and handing it back to her. She even thanked him! Admittedly, she didn't make eye contact, but still, she doesn't remember?

Saiko continued to stare at Mikado, watching as he fidgeted under her gaze. She found it highly amusing, and almost adorable. It was people like this that made her want to have more of an interest in humans. This kid seemed interesting and fun to tease.

Keeping down a twisted smirk, she smiled politely, "Well it's nice to meet you, Kida, Mikado." Normally she wouldn't be this nice, because by now, she has most likely forgotten her sister's warnings from earlier, but she didn't want to scare off Mikado, which would have happened had she greeted him with a hug and burying his head in her boobs.

"How about we show you around Ikebukuro; I know everything there is to know around here!" Kida pointed at himself with his thumb, winking at Saiko. She merely smiled back, looking rather tired.

"I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow. My sister asked me to be home early today." She closed her shoe locker, turning and making her way out the school doors, not bothering to wait for a reply from the two boys.

Making her way to the front gates of the school, she paused in the middle of the pathway, nearly having many students bump into her. She ignored their angry stares, and instead looked around, trying to figure out which way to go first. She knew that left was the way home, and there were some stores down there too, along with the park from last night, but right lead to the unknown part of the city, the part where she hasn't been yet.

Right it was then.

Pivoting on her toes, she starting bravely walking down the street, swinging her school bag around and nearly skipping. To any other stranger, she would have looked like a normal teenage girl merrily skipping along, but the look on her face was blank, and she kept her eyes on the ground.

Glancing around, she spotted a small store, and, looking through the window, spotted a rack of pocky near the cash register. She didn't think twice before pivoting once more and skipping her way to the store. She wasn't even sure if she had money, but that didn't matter.

On her way there, she spotted a van waiting outside, and a guy standing outside it. He had a bandanna on his head, a stern look on his face, and his arms were crossed as he stared through the windows of the store. She speculated that he wanted some pocky too, but didn't have any money to get any. She nearly giggled to herself at the thought of always needing money for things you want.

She entered the store, enjoying the nice breeze that the doors gave her, and heard the small bell indicate her arrival. Glancing right at the pocky rack, she noticed the many different choices. She also noticed the guy at the front desk reading a magazine (no need to describe what kind, Saiko would rather not say), and most likely watching over the store like a hawk.

She sighed to herself angrily, looking away before the guy could notice her staring and start to get suspicious (or worse). She turned the other way, heading to the other side of the store to find some kind of way to distract him so she could get some pocky.

Turning a corner, she suddenly stopped as she spotted two people in an aisle, one a boy, and one a girl, both of them looking over the manga section. They were excitedly whispering to each other as they looked at a certain manga. It was one Saiko had never heard of, but she saw that the page that they were currently looking at showed a rather graphic scene. She also happened to spot the cover of the book and see the red colorful design that was most likely blood.

She noticed the two were giggling at the scene, and they had a rather strange look in their eyes. Instead of being worried like any other person, she felt amused that these two people seemed so excited over something like this.

Too bad that she had to use these people as part of her plan.

Hiding behind a shelf, she dug around in her pocket. After a few seconds, her fingers met something small and round, the object feeling a bit warm after being in her pocket all day. She pulled it out, holding it just inches from her face, and smiled.

In her hands was a marble. A small one, with a red and green design on the inside.

Glancing back at the two strangers still looking over the manga, she quickly kissed the marble for good luck, and promptly rolled it in their direction.

She quickly hid behind the shelf again, just barely peeking over it. The marble rolled right into the manga stand, making a somewhat quiet 'clang' noise. It was loud enough for one of the two to hear it, however, and that's all she needed.

The boy, the one who was standing closest to her, glanced down to see the marble laying innocently on the ground. He slowly reached down to pick it up, but his head had abruptly made contact with the stand.

Letting out a hiss, he dropping the current book in his hand, marble forgotten, as both hands went to his forehead. The girl looked over, confusion flashing over her face. Just as she was about to ask what happened, she noticed the stand was slowly teetering over. She attempted to catch it and steady it, but it was too late. The stand fell over loudly, the books spreading across the floor.

Saiko felt bad for possibly ruining some good manga books, but her current mission involved pocky, and she couthldn't get distracted.

Just as planned, the man at the front desk looked up, dirty magazine forgotten. He left the desk and started making his way to the two people, who were frantically trying to pick up all the books as fast as possible.

Using this change, Saiko turned and went back towards the pocky stand, moving behind a large shelf that hid her perfectly. She grabbed the first box she could (beggars can't be choosers) and quickly tore off the bar code. She stuffed the box into her pocket before peeking behind the shelf once more. The commotion had caused one of the three to unknowingly kick the marble across the floor, making it head right towards her. She quickly snatched it up, stuffed that in her pocket too, and quickly left the store, hiding a wild smirk behind her hand.

She was about to continue on her way when she spotted the man by the van from earlier. He had his hand on his forehead, looking tired and irritated. Saiko glanced back behind her, through the window, and saw the two young adults frantically apologizing to the cashier man.

She finally allowed herself to giggle, taking out her box and opening it up. She took out a few sticks and handed them to the man at the van. He gave her a confused look, raising an eyebrow, before she shook the pocky in her hand, wanting him to take it. Not wanting to seem rude, he took the sticks, and watched as the girl skipped away.

When she was out of sight, Kadota turned to the van, peering inside through the driver's window, "Here Togusa." He handed him the few sticks of pocky.

"Huh? Where did this come from?" Togusa slowly took the pocky, blinking at it.

"Some weird girl came by and gave them to me. I'm not really one for sweets, so you can have them."


	3. Strong Bartenders

"5:34..." Saiko mumbled to herself, looking at her watch. She figured she still had some time before heading home. Besides, she would have ended up exploring some more anyways, considering her home was in the opposite direction, on the other side of the city.

She was walking through a crowd of people, making sure to stay close to the sidewalk and off the streets, which was also crowded with pedestrians. She wondered exactly how many people resided in the city of Ikebukuro, but decided that could be answered for another time.

She made her way past a local bar, wishing she was a bit older just so she could walk inside and see what kind of things were happening. Bars were places that held a lot of fights, which would surely be amusing to watch, and a good way to pass the time.

After passing the bar, she passed an alleyway. Saiko figured that down that alleyway was an entrance to the bar, and maybe she could sneak in undetected. She stopped, however, as she noticed that a man and a woman were currently occupying the area, and one look at the knife pressed against the woman's neck told Saiko that it'd be better to not walk down there.

What help could she have done anyways? She was just a little girl. Sure, she could probably distract the man and let the woman escape, but then _her _life would be in danger, and that would have just been stupid; to let some strange woman she doesn't know live and sacrifice herself.

So she continued on, thinking that someone else would probably step in and risk their own stupid life.

Just as her mind started to drift away from the alleyway, a loud scream, and then a crash was heard. She heard the sounds of people screaming and quickly moving away from the source of the crash. Slowly turning, she saw that people were starting to move away from the alleyway that she had passed just moments before.

She blinked, thinking the man ended up killing the woman and probably dragged the body out in public. But what would have been the point in that? It'd just make it known that he killed someone, and the cops would be on him in a second. It truly sounded like such a hassle.

She was wrong, however, as she saw that the man who was threatening the woman was on the other side of the street, opposite of the alleyway, and currently laying in a pile of trash bins. From the looks of it, it seemed like he just flew out of the alleyway and crashed into them.

No, he didn't fly. That was quite impossible for a human to do without the help of some kind of machine. 'Thrown' was a better word.

But who in the world would have the strength to throw a full grown man across the street so easily?

Her question was soon answered as another man exited the alleyway, cigarette clenched between his teeth and no doubt almost breaking in half from the force of his jaw. His blonde hair fell over his eyes, which here hidden behind a pair of dark blue, almost indigo, sunglasses, but it was quite obvious he was glaring at the nearly unconscious man across the street. Though, the oddest thing about him, Saiko would have to say, was the black and white bartender outfit he was wearing.

She found it quite odd that a bartender would cause harm to someone, especially since his place of work was right there. Wouldn't he get fired instantly?

The blond bartender started marching his way over to the man, who, once he noticed his offender quickly approaching, attempted to sit up, flailing around and looking scared to death.

"P-please, I-I didn't know! I didn't you were-" The man was interrupted by an abrupt headbutt to his forehead. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

By now, most of the people that were swarming the streets just minutes before were already gone, leaving the bartender, the unconscious man, Saiko, and the lady from the alleyway, who looked just as scared as the man had been before being headbutted.

Nevertheless, the lady thanked the bartender gratefully, bowing profusely. The bartender merely took out his cigarette, dropped it to the ground, and put it out with the tip of his shoe.

"It wasn't a big deal. The man tried to take a slash at me too." He glanced at the limp body, almost sneering. "Nothing compared to the flea, really."

_Flea...? _Saiko briefly imagined a real flea going up against the bartender. Maybe he was insulting the man by stating a flea could do better?

But no, the way he said the word 'flea' certainly didn't seem friendly.

Saiko continued to watch as the lady thanked him one more time, even going as far as taking out some money and giving it to the man. The bartender immediately looked flustered.

"Ah... no, you don't have to..." He tried to deny the reward.

"Please, accept it! I'm so thankful to have Heiwajima Shizuo save my life. I'm sure that if anyone else tried, both of us would have been dead." She placed the money in his hands, not leaving any room for argument as she turned and skittered away.

_So I'm guessing his name is Shizuo... ah, but the name Heiwajima sounds a bit familiar... _Saiko glanced to the ground, trying to remember where she heard that name before.

Shizuo himself glanced up from counting the money in his hand, surprised that the woman had given him a little too much then he would have minded. He spotted a young girl standing alone, dark brown, almost black hair reaching her shoulders. He realized that she didn't run away after witnessing the whole scene, but he also found it odd that she wasn't even staring at him strangely. She was staring at the ground, looking deep in thought.

No matter. It was quite dangerous for girls to be wandering the streets alone this late.

Stashing the money away, (he wasn't even sure what he was going to use it for, maybe new cigarettes), he adjusted his sunglasses and started walking past the girl, "Go home kid, show's over."

Saiko nearly jumped; her mind had gone so deep into thought that she almost forgot where she was. She still wasn't able to recognize the name Heiwajima.

"Show?" She mumbled to herself, turning her head as Shizuo walked past her and continued on, already lighting a new cigarette.

She paused, debating whether or not to follow him. Glancing at her watch once more told her that she still had enough time before Yuki would start to get worried. There was also the fact that if she went home now, she'd be incredibly bored, having no homework to do (or she may have just 'forgotten' about it).

So she turned and followed Shizuo, nearly jogging and not slowing down until she reached his side. He spared her a glance, looking confused.

"Are you... following me?" He asked.

"Yes." Saiko remained blank faced, looking as if there was no problem with doing such a thing.

"And why?" Shizuo looked forward, looking a bit disturbed. Maybe angry, but Saiko was starting to think that was just how he looked.

"I want to know how you did that back there."

"Did what?" He let out a puff of smoke, and Saiko tried her best to not start coughing.

"You threw a full grown man across the street." She deadpanned, not knowing how to state it any simpler.

"Well yeah, he threatened me with a knife."

Saiko ignored the comment, "Just how strong are you?"

Shizuo didn't say anything for a few seconds; he didn't know how one would measure their own strength, it's not like it was something he did regularly, "Very."

She was annoyed with the short and vague answer (despite the fact that she would do the same), but didn't show it, "Can you pick up cars?"

She had meant it in an almost sarcastic way, but she was surprised when Shizuo simply answered, "Yes." He didn't seem like he was lying either.

Deciding to test this, she asked, "Will you?"

"No." Was the instant reply.

She held in a sigh, figuring that would be his response. Shizuo seemed like the kinda guy who avoids any trouble as best as he can, though it seems like it follows him everywhere. Almost like someone was going out of their way to try and make his life as miserable as possible.

Thinking back on the woman's words, she realized that Shizuo actually seemed well known throughout the city.

"Are you famous or something?" Saiko asked rather bluntly.

"Famous wouldn't be the right word..." He muttered, eyebrow twitching. She wasn't sure if it was a sign of anger, and if she had caused it. "I'm just... that one guy that people don't like to go near."

Saiko nearly snorted; she knows that feeling quite well. Especially before she had moved to Ikebukuro.

"I've heard the name Heiwajima before, though." She pointed out, looking around the streets and just now noticing how empty they were. She guessed the whole incident from before had caused people to leave.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Shizuo ignored her comment, and it was quite difficult to tell if he was purposely changing the subject or not.

"I am. Just arrived two days ago." She went along with it anyways; it's not like the matter was urgent or anything.

It was Shizuo's turn to nearly snort, "Don't see why anyone would want to move here of all places."

Saiko was confused. Did Shizuo not like the city? He seemed pretty well known, so she couldn't see why he would hate the place. Then again, he's most likely well known because of his outrageous strength, and maybe he didn't _like _being known because of that.

Saiko was about to ask another question, but she realized that Shizuo had already stopped walking. His head was hanging low; bangs covering his eyes. She heard him sniff a few times before he slowly raised his head, and she was pretty sure she heard him growling.

Thinking she had done something wrong, Saiko took a few steps back.

She felt relieved, however, when she noticed that Shizuo was glaring down the road, looking as if there was something down there that had caused his anger. Glancing over, she saw nothing there. Just an empty street.

"Um..." Saiko wasn't one for worrying over people, so she wasn't quite sure how to word her confusion and not make it sounds like she was worried.

"He's... here." Shizuo once again let his cigarette fall to the ground, twisting his heel on it to put it out. Saiko figured that was a waste of a cigarette, seeing as he had only lit it up not even 10 minutes ago. But then again, she didn't smoke (or rather, she _couldn't_), so she didn't feel _too _bad.

"Who?" Saiko stayed focus on the main topic, wondering who could have gotten Shizuo so angry without even making an appearance. She then remembered her earlier thought; someone could be going out of their way to always make him angry.

Maybe that _someone _was here.

Saiko didn't know why, but she felt a sudden rush in her stomach. As if she was excited. She felt as if something great was about to happen, something that would have her smiling for days. It wasn't often that she got this feeling; quite rare actually.

Last time it happened, it was when she pushed a girl off the monkey bars in 4th grade after the brat had said her eyes looked funny. The girl ended up having a broken leg and had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. The best part was, no one ratted her out, so Saiko never got in trouble. All the kids were too scared to mess with her, considering that wasn't the first time she showed aggressive behavior in public.

Tuning back into the present, Saiko glanced at Shizuo. His shoulders shook, his fingers twitched, and his breathing was heavy. He looked absolutely _livid_. It was quite amusing, to be honest.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (though it was most likely only a few seconds), he turned and grabbed the nearest road sign, tearing it out of the ground with what seemed like little effort. Facing the direction of the main road once more, he let out a mighty yell that seemed to echo throughout the entire city of Ikebukuro.

"IZAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!"

Saiko watched in excited awe as he ran down the road, sign in hand. Glancing quickly at her watch, she saw that it was only 5:46, and that she still had plenty of time. Besides, if she was late, she could simply say she got lost.

Grinning to herself giddily, she ran after the blonde bartender, letting out excited giggles all the way.

Whoever this 'Izaya' person was, she looked forward to meeting them.


End file.
